Boats, ships, or other marine vessels transiting to or housed in slips located in freshwater or ocean water marinas oftentimes contaminate the marina water with oil, gasoline, diesel and other hydrocarbon-based wastes by virtue of vessel use, or as a result of spills and vessel deterioration. There is a need to remove hydrocarbon-based wastes and return restored marina water to its source.